greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
New Galactic Republic
The New Republic was the name of the galactic government established by the Rebel Alliance after they joined the Alliance of Nations. Like its predecessor, it was often simply referred to as the Republic; less often, it was referred to as the New Galactic Republic or the Second Galactic Republic. Formed iafter the dissolution of the former Alliance of Free Planets (which was formed directly after the Battle of Endor as an intermediate government), it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the galaxy. The "New" Republic was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Galactic Republic that had become known as the Old Republic at that time.Category:Allies It is been replaced by the Galactic Alliance in the Second War The New Republic was founded on the same principle that the old Galactic Republic was thousands of generations before—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Galactic Republic's downfall. The New Republic was protected by the New Jedi Order, which was established by Luke Skywalker, just as the Old Republic was once protected by the Old Jedi Order. History Formation First Multiverse War Post-War peace Reorganisation into the Galactic Alliance Politics and Government Membership in the New Republic The New Republic was a voluntary confederation organized on democratic principles under the New Republic Common Charter and in accord with the ideals and purposes embodied in the Declaration of a New Republic. Primary (voting) membership was available to any independent sovereign political entity representing one or more unified planetary populations, or to other recognized and definable territories, such as the surviving Alderaanians. Membership followed an application process (during which the candidate member reviewed the Charter and other governing statutes and agreed to abide by them) and an assessment process (during which the candidate member's annual support contribution was determined). Economy The New Republic had a very complex and diverse economy like the Old Republic. It is possible that increases in state control and centralization of economic procedures during the Imperial Period were partially reversed under the New Republic. After the fracturing of the Empire at the Battle of Endor, many different currencies came into existence. Though the New Republic had reclaimed the credit, it was by no means the most accepted monetary unit in the galaxy. During this time exchange rates fluctuated wildly, and indeed it was hard at times to find anyone that would exchange one for another. The establishment of the New Republic presumably stabilized the galactic economy.[source?] At that time, the credit was backed by the immense wealth of the planet Muunilinst. During the early years of the New Republic, Nova crystals mined on Krann were the base for much of the galactic government's hard currency until the mine ran dry.7 Military The Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic was the military arm of the New Republic. At its peak, it operated five full fleets, each consisting of hundreds of warships, transports, and support vessels, divided into battle groups and task forces, in addition to ground troop divisions and starfighter wings. The fleets were known collectively as the New Republic Defense Fleet, although many referred to it as the New Republic Navy. After the reorganization of the military into a single unified command, the former Minister of Defense was called the Supreme Commander, and the posts of Minister of the Army and Minister of the Navy were abolished. The Supreme Commander, appointed by the Defense Council with the approval of the President of the Senate, led the Defense Force. He reported to the Chief of State. Culture The New Republic had a very diverse culture like the Old Republic. Restrictions placed on arts and culture during the Imperial era were removed by the New Republic and returned to the opulence and ornamentation of the Old Republic. The Humanocentrism policies of the Empire were ended under the New Republic. But, the views of Human High Culture would be kept alive in the New Republic for years after the Empire's defeat by fringe groups such as the Human League. Category:Factions Category:Republics